charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patience Halliwell
Patience is the youngest or the 9th born to a Charmed One. She is the youngest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She has two older sisters, Peyton and Parker. Her Warren power is premonitions. History Early Life Patience Victoria Halliwell was born on December 15, 2011 to Phoebe and Coop. She lives in her parent's condo with her parents and sisters. She is often at the Manor and loves making potions and spells. Her best friends are her sister, Parker, and her cousin, Henry. She is also close to Chris and Charlotte Halliwell, the two always being the ones watching them. Before Season One Patience is a freshmen at Jackson High School. She attends Magic School with her sister and cousin. Patience loves practicing her magic, but in a different way than her sisters. She likes enchanting, writing spells, and creating potions. Personality Patience is often quiet around people she doesn't know, but is quite out spoken with her friends and family. She is very clever and quick witted. She adores her family and is considered one of the more mature Halliwells. She is often underestimated, being the youngest and only having supportive powers. She is very romantic, but hates watching her older sister and Sebastian dancing around each other. Patience finds oblivious people annoying and it irritates her when her family doesn't understand what she's talking about. She is sometimes considered an apprentice to her cousins, Charlotte and Chris Halliwell. Power ''Cupid Powers *'Beaming': Transporting someone in a pink light *'Remote Beaming: Beam someone to another location without touching them *'Sensing: '''Sense the location and well being of her charges and family. *'Empathy: '''The ability to feel and understand emotions Witch Powers *'Levitation: '''The ability to levitate herself several feet in the air *'Invisibility: 'Cloak themselves from the naked eye *'Premonitions: 'The ability to see a the future. This power often works like Morgana Le Fay's premonitions, as it mostly works in her sleep. **'Retrocognition: The ability to see and experience events from the past. **'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to see the present. This power is rarely used or needed for Patience. It has not come in handy yet. **'Dream Leaping:' The ability to project into people's dreams and manipulate them. This has advanced from her premonitions. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'High Resistance: '''The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Appearance Patience has shoulder length brown hair. It darkened as she got got older. It is normally straight, unless she curls it for a special occasion of just because. She has blue eyes and is somewhat pale. Patience's wardrobe mimicks her best friends, Parker and Henry. She wears jeans and long sleeve shirts, often paired with a jacket. Relationship Parents Patience is their baby and is often overprotected. She doesn't tell them all the trouble she gets in to (Often by her family). She is a good kid and doesn't cause much trouble. She trust their word, but will speak up if she believes they're wrong. She depends of them heavily and will go running to them when she thinks her cousins or siblings are in over their heads. Peyton Peyton adores her sisters and protects them fiercely. She has no limit when it comes to taking down someone who hurt either of her sisters. She considers Patience one of the most innocent in her family and the ones that needs most protecting. Parker Parker and Patience hang out a lot, being two of the youngest. Both girls are best friends and can finish each other's sentences. Patience often sleeps in her room, needing closeness after a nightmare from her powers. Parker trusts her sister's judgement, knowing her younger sister's skill surpasses her. Category:Offspring of Phoebe Halliwell Category:Halliwell Category:Good Category:Cupid Category:Witch Category:Hybrid Category:Premonitions Category:Character